<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Matchmaker by Aviss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424950">Matchmaker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss'>Aviss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:02:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Naruto might not be the sharpest tool in the box, but he has impeccable taste when it comes to potential partners for Kakashi. Pity Kakashi's not single.</p><p>...</p><p>"Find me a partner?" Kakashi sounded incredulous, and Iruka couldn't blame him. He could hardly believe it himself when he figured it out, in the middle of the street where Naruto had ambushed him to invite him to his house for dinner on Friday. "Is there something wrong with the one I already have?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>KakaIru 2019 Mini Bingo!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Matchmaker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic for the minibingo, and because I'm lame it's for the Free square.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kakashi was inside his office when Iruka arrived after his full day of classes, feet on top of Iruka's desk and lounging back on the chair looking, for all the world, as comfortable as if he was in his own office. He wasn't, the Hokage's office was a lot bigger than Iruka's overstuffed supply closet in disguise, and usually contained everything one would expect to find there minus one Hokage.</p><p>"Naruto's up to something," Kakashi said as a way of greeting. </p><p>Iruka took one look at him and closed the door without a word, he removed his flak vest and weapons pouch unhurriedly and dropped them next to the wide-brimmed hat resting on his spare chair. </p><p>"<em>Good afternoon, Hokage-sama</em>," Iruka finally acknowledged him, voice infused with as much deference as he could, lips twitching up in a smile at Kakashi's eye-roll. </p><p>"Good afternoon to you too, Iruka-sensei. How are you on this lovely day?" he pulled down his mask and crossed his arms behind his head, leaning further back. Iruka kicked the bottom of the chair, making it wobble precariously before Kakashi recovered his balance with a wounded look and his feet firmly on the floor. </p><p>"Feet off the desk," Iruka repeated for what probably was the millionth time since he had been assigned to this office. "Actually, get off my chair, you have your own. In your office."</p><p>"I prefer yours," Kakashi complained, but he vacated the seat without further protest and perched on the desk. "Naruto's up to something."</p><p>"What makes you say that?" Iruka grabbed the pile of unsorted scrolls in his in-tray and started matching non-critical missions with available shinobi for the mission desk to hand the next day.</p><p>"He just came to visit me, looked around as usual, and reminded me not to get too comfortable in his future office." There was nothing new in that, Iruka was tempted to say, Naruto did that once a week if he was in Konoha since the day Kakashi had been appointed Hokage. "Then he spent the next five minutes waxing poetic about Iruka-sensei; what a wonderful person you are, so interesting and clever and kind, and such a hard worker, and attractive. <em>And single</em>." Iruka felt his brows climbing higher up his forehead with each word. "Then he issued an invitation to his house. For dinner. On Friday."</p><p>"Am I single?" He asked, dismayed. Last he checked, he wasn't. He hadn't been for the better part of a year.</p><p>Kakashi shrugged, looking way too amused by everything. "Apparently."</p><p>It wasn't as if they had been keeping their relationship secret, though they didn't advertise it either. Kakashi was an intensely private person, and Iruka valued his independence; they both kept their own apartments, even if they rarely spent a day alone nowadays. Most of their friends knew, and in a shinobi village that usually meant everyone knew, because nothing travelled faster among bored shinobi than gossip. Or not everyone, it seemed.</p><p>"Well, he's definitely not ready to be Hokage if those are his observation skills." Iruka shook his head, smiling at Kakashi's snort. "What did you tell him?"</p><p>"That yes, Iruka-sensei was all of that, and also had a great ass." </p><p>There was nothing non-lethal at hand for Iruka to throw, he settled for a glare and focused his attention on his task again. "Don't you have your own work to do, Hokage-sama? And where's your Anbu detail?"</p><p>"Fox is where they are supposed to be, in front of my office guarding their Hokage."</p><p>Iruka chuckled, amused in spite of himself. "You left a clone in your office again."</p><p>"If they can't tell the difference between a clone and their Hokage, they are not going to be a match for anyone coming after me. They are safer there. Also, I need something from you before my meeting with the Mizukage."</p><p>"And what would that be?" Iruka wondered with a smile, face already tilting up. Kakashi was leaning closer, lips soft and slightly dry where they pressed against Iruka's, a hand tangled in his hair and pushed him even closer. The kiss was lazy and comfortable, Iruka basked in the known taste and feel of Kakashi's mouth, his hands gripping Kakashi's thighs to steady himself. He hummed softly when Kakashi deepened the kiss, opening to it and enjoying the closeness until he heard the clearing of a throat. </p><p>"Hokage-sama, the Mizukage has arrived and is waiting for you in your office," Fox announced, their voice as blank as their porcelain mask. "I've taken care of the clone before allowing access."</p><p>Kakashi didn't blush as he put his mask back on, Iruka was doing it enough for both of them. "Oh well, duty calls. See you tonight."</p><p>They were both gone before Iruka had a chance to reply. </p><p>…</p><p>"I think I know what Naruto wants," Iruka said without looking up from his book when he heard Kakashi arrive. </p><p>His only reply was a soft grunt from the kitchen, where Kakashi was more than likely rummaging for something to eat, and a grateful exclamation a few seconds later when he found the covered plate with cooling food Iruka had left for him. </p><p>"Ammf wot ist?" He looked up at that, Kakashi was leaning on the open door frame, mask shoved under his chin and mouth full of soba noodles. "And what is it?" he repeated after swallowing, immediately shoving some more in. </p><p>It was late, the sky dark and the streets quiet where the warm spring air entered through the open windows. The meeting with the Mizukage had run much later than expected, and Kakashi looked tired. This was guaranteed to put a smile on his face at the very least, Iruka knew he still laughed when he thought about it.</p><p>"He's trying to matchmake, I think he got it in his head to find you a partner."</p><p>Kakashi choked on the next bite. With a wide-eyed look, he went back to the kitchen where Iruka could hear him grabbing and gulping some water. When he returned, he sat down on the table like a normal person, face still flushed and brow furrowed. </p><p>"Find me a partner?" Kakashi sounded incredulous, and Iruka couldn't blame him. He could hardly believe it himself when he figured it out, in the middle of the street where Naruto had ambushed him to invite him to his house for dinner on Friday. "Is there something wrong with the one I already have?"</p><p>"No, and Naruto agrees that we make a good couple," he lost the fight to hide his amusement, a wide smile on his face. "He has invited me for dinner on Friday as well, after telling me how amazing you are, and that you are probably very handsome under the mask, which I know you are."</p><p>He saw the moment Kakashi got it, the gobsmacked look on his face, and then he started laughing, big guffaws that shook his entire body, any tension left over from the long meeting bleeding out with it. Iruka couldn't help it, he laughed with him, the ridiculousness of the situation still as amusing as when he had realized the first time.</p><p>"God, I needed that," Kakashi said once he had calmed down, a big grin on his face. "What are we going to do?"</p><p>He'd thought about it while he waited for Kakashi to come back home; the logical thing would be to talk to Naruto and explain to him they were already together, and they really didn't need anyone trying to matchmake, but where would be the fun in that? "We're going to have dinner with Naruto, he has invited us after all." He closed the book and stood from the couch, stretching, before going to the kitchen to get something to drink. </p><p>On the way back to the living room, Kakashi grabbed him by the waist and pulled until Iruka was wedged between his legs and the table. "Are we going to tell him?" he questioned with a mischievous smile. He moved his hands to cup Iruka's ass, food apparently forgotten, and pressed his face against Iruka's stomach.</p><p>"<em>Eventually</em>. We can tease him a bit first."</p><p>Iruka felt the vibrations of Kakashi's chuckle against his abs, the warmth of his breath and the fingers pressing just barely on the cleft of his ass incredibly arousing. "You're evil," Kakashi said, approving. "I knew there was a reason I loved you."</p><p>"I thought it was because of my ass." </p><p>The hands pressed harder, rubbing more insistently now. "That as well." He tilted his face up and Iruka took the invitation for what it was, leaning down to kiss him. </p><p>"You're not hungry anymore?" he mumbled against Kakashi's lips. He climbed over him, settling on his lap and kissing him, open-mouthed and filthy, tasting the soba and under that the familiar one that was all Kakashi. </p><p>"Not for food."</p><p>It was just as well, Iruka was suddenly equally ravenous.</p><p>…</p><p>On Friday, they decided to arrive separately; it wouldn't do to make things too easy for Naruto. Iruka was there first, knocking on the door five minutes before the agreed time.</p><p>It wasn't Naruto the one to open it. </p><p>Iruka blinked in surprise, though he didn't know why, he had known Naruto and Hinata were together, even if somehow it had slipped his mind.</p><p>"Iruka-sensei," she greeted him with a soft smile. "Please come on in, Naruto's in the kitchen." She looked behind him as if expecting to see someone else there, and Iruka immediately knew who she was looking for. </p><p>"He'll be here in a bit," he admitted with a shrug, handing Hinata the bottle of wine he had brought with him. "You know, I was convinced Naruto didn't know about us." </p><p>She took the bottle to the table and opened it, filling four glasses with the pale liquid. "<em>He doesn't.</em>" She handed him one and took another for herself. "I remember telling him some time ago, but he clearly wasn't listening to me." </p><p>"I wasn't listening to what?" Naruto asked, appearing from the kitchen. He looked flushed and harried and zeroed on the full glasses on the table as if he was dying of thirst. "Oh good, wine! Hello, Iruka-sensei!" He grabbed a glass and before anyone could say anything he was going back to the kitchen. "I am making ramen for dinner, I hope you like it."</p><p>Iruka stared after him, a useless reply on his lips. He snorted, amused, and turned to Hinata. "Is it always like this?"</p><p>"Pretty much."</p><p>"This should be fun then." They smiled at each other and drank, the unspoken agreement that Hinata was going to keep silent and let them play their joke. </p><p>Naruto reappeared a minute later, wiping a hand on the most ridiculous apron Iruka had ever seen, pink and ruffled with a cutesy print of the nine-tailed fox, his glass of wine clutched tightly on the other. </p><p>"Food will be ready in ten minutes," he announced with a satisfied smile, then looked around the room and frowned. "Is Kakashi-sensei not here yet?"</p><p>"Kakashi? Is the Hokage coming?" Iruka asked in his most puzzled voice. </p><p>Naruto nodded. "He must be lost on the road of life, as usual."</p><p>"I hope you are making enough food for his Anbu detail then," Iruka added offhandedly, biting his lip not to laugh at Naruto's startled expression. </p><p>"Anbu detail?" He darted a look at the kitchen, and then the door as if fearing an army was about to appear and eat him out of house and home. </p><p>"Don't worry, I didn't bring them tonight," Kakashi said walking in from the kitchen, his timing impeccable as always. Iruka wouldn't put it past him to have waited outside for the perfect cue. "I wouldn't risk them complaining about food poisoning, it's not the kind of dangerous work they are trained for." He walked to the table, easy as you please, and grabbed the lone wine glass under Naruto's shocked expression. They had not heard a thing and no traps or wards had been triggered, but of course, Kakashi would be too skilled for them, even if he hadn't helped set them. "Hello Hinata-chan, still giving this oaf a chance?" Naruto sputtered indignantly while Hinata smiled and greeted Kakashi. "Iruka-sensei, what an <em>unexpected pleasure</em> seeing you here." They were laying it a bit thick, but if Naruto had not realised they were together before, it was unlikely he would call them on it now.</p><p>"Hokage-sama," Iruka sketched a respectful bow, unable to hold his gaze for more than a second, he'd burst out laughing at Kakashi's smug look if he did.</p><p>"Kakashi-sensei, where did you--" Naruto began before he snapped his mouth shut with a glare, cutting off the obvious question. "You were supposed to use the door."</p><p>"The window was open." Kakashi did his speed drinking trick Iruka had not seen in months, the one where he lowered his mask and put it back on before you had time to blink. "And the food smells good. Ramen, I suppose."</p><p>"You suppose right, Hokage-sama. Naruto makes really good ramen," Hinata replied; he probably did, Iruka had to admit, since he could bet it was ninety per cent of what he ate.</p><p>"Kakashi, please. I want to feel like I'm not working for a couple of hours."</p><p>"Kakashi-sensei," she acknowledged with a tilt of her head and a smile. Hinata had blossomed during the peaceful times, still shy but no longer painfully so. "Would you feel more comfortable without your mask?" She went to a drawer and took a dark piece of cloth out, handing it to Kakashi. Iruka could see he was pleased by the thoughtful gesture. All of them, including Naruto, averted their eyes while Kakashi changed, proof that Naruto had matured some, even if he still wasn't the sharpest tool in the box.</p><p>The food was ready a few minutes later, and Iruka noticed how Kakashi and he had been seated closer to each other than it was strictly necessary, their elbows touching on the table. Whatever else Naruto was, subtle had not even made the list. He exchanged a look with Kakashi and bit his cheek again to prevent a laugh. </p><p>Keeping a straight face during this dinner was going to be harder than many missions they had been in. </p><p>"Iruka-sensei, did I ever tell you about the mission I took with Kakashi-sensei to Lightning Country?" Naruto asked once the food was served and they were all seated. The food was good, Iruka had to concede, rich and flavourful, and he smiled at Naruto.</p><p>"I think I saw something in a report," he said, pressing his leg against Kakashi's under the table. The mission had been a mess, and Iruka could remember how exhausted Kakashi had come back from it, and how sullen. It had been one of the last missions Kakashi had taken before becoming Hokage, right before they got together. </p><p>"It wasn't that interesting, Iruka-sensei," Kakashi dismissed it with a shake of his head, and pressed his leg back against Iruka's. </p><p>"Yes, it was," Naruto enthused, his eyes alive with excitement. "We had to fight our way out of a trap, and Kakashi-sensei beat three jounin on his own. It was really impressive how quick he beat them, and if you have never seen the Chiidori up close, Sensei, you have to, it's so pretty."</p><p>"Actually, Iruka-sensei, I'd recommend you to never see the Chiidori up close, it's a lot more destructive than pretty fireworks," Kakashi said, deadpan, shooting Naruto a disgruntled look. </p><p>Naruto ploughed on, choosing to ignore Kakashi's glare. "But it was pretty, and you got us all back home with it." At the cost of three days in the hospital with chakra depletion, not that Kakashi ever hesitated to use it when it was necessary, even if he ended up paying the price later. It was one of the many reasons Iruka loved him, after all. Also one of the many reasons he wanted to murder him frequently. "Maybe he could show it in one of your classes?" He asked excitedly.</p><p>"I don't think that would be a good idea, Naruto," Iruka said with a chuckle. "I don't want to give ideas to the pre-genin."</p><p>"But maybe other jutsu then, he knows a thousand! Maybe you can meet to decide which?" Naruto insisted, happy to have found a reason for them to spend time together. By his side, Kakashi snorted, turning it to cough when Naturo shot him a wounded look. </p><p>"I expect the Hokage has plenty to do already, Naruto," Iruka said softly.</p><p>"Oh, right," he said, his face falling. Iruka couldn't help but feel a bit bad for him, he was just trying to help them be happy together. Even if they had managed to be happy together on their own for an entire year without Naruto noticing. </p><p>It was impressive, really, how oblivious he could be. </p><p>"Kakashi-sensei, have you had a chance to read the latest Hirako-sama book?" Hinata asked in the ensuing silence and Kakashi beamed at her.</p><p>"I have! It read it in one night, I couldn't put it down!" Kakashi said excitedly, always happy to talk about his favourite books. "It was so good, I can't believe we'll have to wait another six months for the next one."</p><p>"Iruka-sensei also likes to read, right Sensei?" Naruto added, and Iruka cocked an eyebrow at him. "You were always giving us books to read when I was in your class."</p><p>Kakashi was shaking with silent laughter next to him, and even Hinata was giving Naruto odd looks. "That was homework, Naruto."</p><p>"But you like to read," he insisted, doggedly.</p><p>"I guess." He did, just not the same kind of books Kakashi enjoyed. Most people believed Kakashi only read erotica, am image he had cultivated for many, many years. He did read erotica, but deep at heart Kakashi missed the childhood he had never experienced, he devoured fantasy and young adult books. With porn covers, he had an image to maintain after all. </p><p>It was one of the first things Iruka had learned about him he had found unbearably endearing. It hadn't been the last.</p><p>Iruka, on the other hand, loved historical novels and biographies. "I just read The Path to Equality, the story of the first female Kage elected. It was a fascinating read."</p><p>"Is that the one who taught naked fighting as a distraction?" Kakashi asked, an unholy glint in his eyes. Iruka stomped on his foot. Quietly and hard.</p><p>"<em>No</em>."</p><p>"Sounds like a snoozefest, Iruka-sensei. No offence."</p><p>"None taken." Iruka ground his foot on top of Kakashi's and got a pinch in the thigh in retaliation. </p><p>Naruto looked between the two of them, an odd expression on his face. Iruka took his foot from where it was and moved his leg, slowly, away from Kakashi's. </p><p>"You work in the Hokage Tower some days, right Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked still with the same considering expression. "You must see each other quite a lot."</p><p>"I guess so," he said with a shrug that moved Kakashi's shoulder as well. "Though it might be one of his clones, you can never know."</p><p>Kakashi choked on his mouthful of ramen. "That was the one time, Iruka-sensei."</p><p>This time, it was Kakashi who stomped on his foot.</p><p>They ate in silence for a bit; it wasn't uncomfortable, even with Naruto's eyes following them. It was a familiar and well-worn silence, that of people who no longer need words to communicate. Iruka and Kakashi were more than accustomed to it, they had both been alone for a long time and they appreciated whatever time for themselves they could scrounge; both their jobs meant they spent way too much time with other people, they had found early on that just being in the same room quietly, each doing their thing, was more than enough for them. </p><p>"When are you going on a mission again?" Iruka asked after a couple of minutes, Naruto's intense scrutiny finally making the silence awkward.</p><p>"Not for another week at least," he said, and he didn't sound annoyed at the fact the way he would a few years back, showing that he had grown up some. "I've been having too many back to back missions, Hinata complained she barely saw me. You know how that is," he added, though there was no recrimination in his voice or expression when he looked at her. She took his hand and gave it a quick squeeze. Most active-duty shinobi didn't get back to back missions in peacetime, they tended to spread out so the shinobi didn't get burned out and also to give more experience to the younger ones, but Naruto was a different case. He was in high demand, and he must be exhausted and missing his friends and partner.</p><p>"Please don't give us details of what you intend to do with your time off," Kakashi intervened drolly, Iruka snorted when Naruto spluttered.</p><p>"I wasn't going to!"</p><p>"You don't take active missions anymore, do you Iruka-sensei?" Hinata asked to change the subject, her cheeks a bit flushed.</p><p>"No, I have enough with the academy and the mission room and keeping this one in line," he said with a head-tilt to Kakashi.</p><p>He froze then, hoping Naruto hadn't noticed his slip.</p><p>"I thought you said you barely saw him," Naruto said slowly, the furrow in his brow deeper. He looked between the two of them and his expression finally cleared. </p><p>"I mean--" Iruka began but trailed off in the middle of it. </p><p>Naruto nodded decisively once and turned to Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei, I can see you and Iruka-sensei are getting along pretty well tonight."</p><p>"We are."</p><p>"Why don't you ask him out?" he asked point-blank, his expression challenging. "You said you liked him, at least his ass."</p><p>Kakashi stared at Naruto, then turned to look at Iruka and rose his eyebrows, his meaning clear. There was no reason for them to keep pretending, they had given the game away.</p><p>It was to be expected, Iruka realized now, they were way too comfortable for two people who were practically sitting on top of each other. If it had been someone else sitting that close to him, Iruka would have moved his chair a bit to the side, but it had not even crossed his mind to do it. He had just marvelled at Naruto's lack of subtlety when he was not less glaring. He and Kakashi had moved in perfect sync during the dinner, where two real strangers or just acquaintances would have been bumping elbows and irritating each other. There were also the touches under the table, and Iruka knew he had said this before, but Naruto was unobservant but he wasn't actually stupid.</p><p>"<em>Because I did it first</em>," Iruka admitted, taking his hand from Kakashi's knee under the table and placing it, palm up, on the tabletop. Kakashi didn't hesitate to take his hand and twine their fingers together.</p><p>Instead of the anger or hurt at being played Iruka would have expected, Naruto smiled widely at them and crowed in triumph. "I knew it! I knew it!" He turned to Hinata. "I told you they would make a good couple, didn't I?"</p><p>Hinata sighed and topped up her wine glass. "I already knew Naruto, I was the one who told you."</p><p>"When?" She shook her head and refused to say anything else, just drinking her wine.</p><p>He shook his head and turned to them again, all puppy-like earnestness. "So, Kakashi-sensei, does this mean Iruka-sensei has seen you without your mask?"</p><p>...</p><p>They got back to Iruka's place late, still full of good food, good wine and good humour.</p><p>Once the game was up there had been no more awkward conversations, they had really enjoyed themselves and Iruka had realized he didn't want for Kakashi to go to his own place.</p><p>It was something ridiculous to think, the truth was that they hadn't spent a night apart in a long time. He knew Kakashi was going to stay, even if he had his own place, but he suddenly wanted to make it official. He didn't want for anyone else, either in the village or any visiting Kage, to have doubts about them.</p><p>Even Naruto was living with his girlfriend, and they hadn't been dating for so long.</p><p>"I was thinking," he began when the door was closed behind them.</p><p>"Always a dangerous activity," Kakashi retorted, Iruka had to press him against the wall and kiss him silent, swallowing his laughter.</p><p>"Smartass," he grumbled, separating for breath.</p><p>Kakashi grabbed his ass. "Nice ass."</p><p>Just for that awful pun, Iruka had to kiss him again.</p><p>"I was thinking, Naruto is already living with Hinata," he said, his forehead pressed against Kakashi's, his lips still tingling with their kisses. "What are we waiting for?"</p><p>"I was waiting for you to ask me."</p><p>"Just that?"</p><p>"Just that," Kakashi admitted. "Or haven't you noticed I've slept in your bed for the past two weeks, and the only day I didn't was because you slept on mine."</p><p>That was the truth, Iruka had just believed--well, he didn't know what he had believed but he was obviously wrong.</p><p>"Move in with me?"</p><p>"Yes." Kakashi punctuated this with a long, hungry kiss that left Iruka reeling. Then pushed from the wall and started dragging Iruka in the direction of the bedroom. "Come on, sensei, we have to christen our bed!"</p><p>Iruka let himself be dragged and thrown on the bed, grinning widely as Kakashi lowered himself on top of him.</p><p><em>Their bed</em>, he liked the sound of that.</p><p>...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>